Goodbye Cruel World:Suicide Russia
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: su yo dictador habia hablado:tenía que suicidarse para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto deseaba,abandonando a las dos unicas personas que le hacian caso...¿sabias que eso salio de tu mundo de fantasia autodestructiva?-Precuela de The Wall:Russia is Crazy-


Esta mini-historia se me ocurrió mientras que una amiga me daba con el flash en los ojos (muy graciosa,neko ¬¬**)aun que es alucinante...me vinieron unas ideas...

después de esta confesión (?) os dejo con...

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Russia:<em>

_Goodbye Cruel World _

_(si la vida ya no tiene sentido siento que al no tener nada_

_lo mejor sera despedirse del mundo)_

_(The Wall of PinkFloyd)_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Te odio!-grito el ruso-¡te odio!¡No vuelvas a contar conmigo en la vida!¡Ni podrás!<em>

_Salio del lugar,dejando a su pareja en el lecho con el otro hombre,que seguía pidiendo que le diera placer, ya que,se iba a divorciar de el. _

_Pero Iván le seguía queriendo,como un gilipollas,porque el corazón le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas. Otro ladrillo a su muro,y bien grande. ¿porque no aislarse de los sentimientos? El preciado muro que había empezado a construir en su cabeza,desde la muerte de todo ser viviente en su casa y tener que sufrir el abuso de Mongolia,rompiendo su infancia, en aquellos instantes estuviera loco de atar._

_Odiaba todo:a su quien seria ex pareja,su hermana,sus compañeros,sus vecinos,su ex mentor,su vida..._

_Había tomado la decisión mas importante para una persona:el suicidio._

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en un sillón de color negro,como su vida,bueno,así el la calificaba. Lo único que echaría de menos,las charlas y risas con el español y a su hermana Ucrania,nada mas. Miro en la mesa de enfrente las drogas que había logrado en menos que canta un gallo. Se tomaba esas de golpe, y el chico había dicho que tardarían poco en hacer efecto.<p>

Así había ordenado su yo dictador,viendo lo horrible,el dolor sintiendose en sus carnes...el dictador tenía razón:mejor acabar con la vida.

_-Sabes que tengo razón Rusia- decia el dictador mientras volvian a su habitación con las drogas-si acabas con tu vida,seras libre,feliz,lo que nunca has sido.¿Quien te ata a este mundo? Nadie_

Solo por dos personas que solo le hacian caso de vez en cuando,¿para que vivir?

-A_diós mundo cruel,hoy te abandono- _Empezó a cantar-_adiós,adiós,adiós,adiós a toda la gente,no hay nada que puedan decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión,adiós..._

Se tomo las pastillas de golpe. Trago un poco de agua y tomo las restantes. Si quería acabar con su vida,tenía que terminarse todas. Escucho un golpe en la puerta. Le daba igual. Siguio en su sitio,deseoso de acabar con su maldita vida de una vez. Noto un clic,la habian abierto,y noto la voz cantarina de su "amigo" Antonio,pero dio igual. Le pesaban los parpados. Noto un poco de dolor, pero era tan insignificante,que resto importancia. Cerro los ojos.

-¡Hola Iván!-grito euforico-¡hoy vamos de copas!-se fijo en que el ruso no había movido ni un solo musculo y encima de la mesa,quedaban dos pastillas. Miro la caja. Lo movio,aun respiraba muy poco. Llamo rápidamente al medico. No tardaron en llegar. Lo llevaron al hospital y con ellos,se fue el español tras llamar a la hermana mayor.

_-¡Tiren el muro!¡Tiren el muro!-gritaba la gente mientras que el juez destruía por su bien el muro que había construido en su cabeza. El ruso lo dejo caer. Tenía que olvidar todo lo malo, aceptarlo y volver con las dos personas que lo querían.*_

La vida le había dado otra oportunidad. Lloraba en el hombro del español,prometiendose no volver a caer en esa fantasia auto destructiva. Porque era un aislamiento inutil.

-Tranquilo...no estas solo...-intentaba consolar Antonio- ea...¿que tal si celebramos el que no te hayas muerto con un poco de vodka cuando salgas?

-Perdón...-seguia sollozando. Porque se había dado cuenta de que había caido en las garras del dictador.

Porque,aun que la muerte le brindaba algo de felicidad como decia el dictador,el lo había dibujado sobre un espejo,ya que,igualmente,sería desgraciado:no tenía a nadie esperando en la muerte, y no sería mas que una triste quedarse con las dos naciones que le querían.

* * *

><p>E dicho que sería corto...encima de que el video es de un minuto y algo mas...(la canción mas corta que he escuchado)<p>

A quien le interese lo del asterisco (este de aqui *) es que ahi se metia la historia de The Wall: Russia is crazy.

Si es que me encanta el proyecto de The Wall de Pink Floyd.

Quien quiera escuchar la cancion corta,es esta de aqui

http : / / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=iBbY8miQWMY

espero que os haya gustado^^

Agur^^


End file.
